


The Lover

by JadeKitsune



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune





	The Lover

Just a little something for my fans that enjoyed my poet side.   
T-CEST You have been Warned  
MxD  
Taking place during the little sparring match in Street Life's "This is How You Remind Me."

 

The shower room was wet and steamy, I saw his eyes, so deep and dreamy,  
as he wafed in through the locker room door.  
As I watched his saunter walking suddenly my voice a gasping  
As if his voice could reach my lusting, heart that he has set a sore.  
"You're amazing." I muttered silent as he glided across the floor,  
"Not only that I'm so much more."

Ah, his hands how I remember, that careful soft so gentle demenor  
That made him dance so precisly lightly around a crowded floor.  
Eagerly I rushed in beside him, kissing deeply on a desprate whim  
Begging him to let me in- in depths we'd never known before.  
"i may be young but you're so new. So let me lock the door."  
I will show him just how great it is to a younger lover's core.

A hint of lust so quick and eager, stroking grasping not so meager  
Filled my senses bursting relentless drawing out my primal core.  
So swift I could not calm the beating, of my heart my wits quick retreating.  
"Please slow down or too soon be over." I say breahtless to my lover. Lest I cannot close this door.  
I cannot stand his sweet embrace, his laughing smile, his passioned face.   
So I press for more.

Finally his defense is lifting, those closely kept wits are drifting  
Now you're mine, your body is solely mine to explore.  
"Keep panting humming it's so amuzing." See a sight, never seen before.   
Now I have your soul a flame, ever seaking to call my name.  
I ride this hazy mind of lust falling with him to the floor.  
Give me this and so much more. 

He's so strong yet completely sober, I must act quick or be encombered  
"I want you to have me not the other way." Greatful that for once he listened to his lover.  
"Turn around and plant your feet." I ready my mind for this fleshy treat as he bend completly over.   
Pushing painful slowly as not to rush in but take it lowly in breaths and beats my lover that I adore.  
His breath catches as he's stretched blissful pain clearly etched on the face of clearly asking more.  
"Get ready Mikey for I won't stop." Whispering as I drove inward to his core!

"Yes!" My mind is sent a spinning, as his body enters seeking   
Giving me all my body is asking for.   
My breath, my mind I can't hear either as he pushes deeper deeper.  
Pressing further for some more.  
Total bliss and pleasure galore. 

"Mikey, mikey." I pant and call, quickly burning gving all  
To the youth grunting under my quickest breath and hardest plunder  
I hear my name called over and over as his body doubles under  
The weight of my passionate embrace I turn us both to see his face.  
How could I ever ask for more.

"Deeper almost, sweetly there!" My word and thought just can't compaire  
To what his flesh is melting in my deepest depth and truest sin  
"Donnie!" I feel the waves are coming beating down my time is ending.  
Surging forward the flood erupts forward sending my senses heaven ward!  
I cannot think as heat fills my center where his harden flesh did enter.  
Though it is hard no more. 

The water cooling all around, we collapsed panting to the ground  
As the water washed away the evidance of our lover's play.  
Slowly we drifted to the door.   
Touching lighly where we could, not rushing though we probably should  
Since our brothers still were fighting right outside the door. 

"I love you Mikey."

"I love you Donnie." 

How could we wish for more?


End file.
